It is known to provide work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, with a cooling system wherein a plurality of coolers or heat exchangers are positioned on different sides of a volume adjacent to a fan. In such a multi-faced cooling system, it is difficult to properly balance the air flow through all the coolers. Some of the coolers may have too much air flow, while other coolers in the system may have too little air flow. Any excess airflow through a cooler results in wasted power consumed by the cooling fan that could otherwise be used for productive work of the vehicle. In addition, different vehicle operations may benefit from varying the air flows in such a cooling system.